<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Netflix and Chill by getdownkyh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415447">Netflix and Chill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh'>getdownkyh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m free tomorrow night, can I come over for dinner?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Netflix and Chill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m free tomorrow night, can I come over for dinner?”</p><p>Between his daily schedules and your online classes, both of you can’t really recall the last time you saw each other. To say that you missed seeing him is an understatement, but given the nature of his job you were content with his daily texts and phone calls. Now that he was able to make time to see you though, you suddenly felt your week becoming a lot better.</p><p>Younghyun made it to your apartment while you were just finished preparing dinner. You heard him tapping on your passcode, taking his shoes off and straightaway entering the kitchen. He snaked his arms around your waist and nuzzled his face in your neck.</p><p>“I missed you.”</p><p>You smiled and lightly pushed him away, “Help me set up the table,”</p><p>Arms still around your waist he mumbled, “5 minutes.”</p><p>“We won’t ever make it to dinner if you’re gonna stay latched on me like that.” You joked.</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” He laughed, but let go of you and started helping you plate the food.</p><p>After dinner, Younghyun did the dishes while you look for a movie to play. He later joined you on the couch as you picked a random recommended movie on Netflix. You snuggled into his side and made yourself comfortable.</p><p>Not long into the movie, you felt Younghyun shifting. Not thinking too much into it, you just continued focusing on the movie. Then you felt his face leaning into your neck, lightly peppering kisses. A blush crept onto your cheek but you kept quiet, assuming he was just randomly expressing affection.</p><p>Then you felt his tongue on your neck.</p><p>“What are you doing?” You asked, your concentration on the movie evidently decreasing.</p><p>Younghyun hummed in response, and continued to graze your neck, then the side of your shoulder.</p><p>You took his hand and he looked at you.</p><p>Eyes hooded, voice low, “Come here,” he lightly tugged you onto his lap.</p><p>The television now just white noises, you’re suddenly more interested in making out with your boyfriend. Younghyun smirked into the kiss as he noticed how you were kissing him with too much passion for someone who was questioning him not more than 5 minutes ago.</p><p>You broke off the kiss and looked at him, “What?” You asked.</p><p>“Nothing. I thought you wanted to watch the movie.” He laughed.</p><p>You pretended to get up from his lap, and he quickly pulled you by the waist, “I’m joking,”</p><p>Before you could respond, Younghyun hugged you tighter and started leaving kisses along your neck again. When he started sucking on the skin of your left collarbone, you let out a sigh. The pressure building inside you felt too much, so you started grinding on him.</p><p>He adjusted your position so that you were straddling his right thigh, allowing you to grind on him easier. He leaned back slightly on the couch and pushed his hair back, watching you pleasure yourself on his thigh. Lips slightly swollen, cheeks blushing, “You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>Between feeling embarrassed by his compliments, unable to formulate words due to your arousal and also having the urge to chase your release, you whined and buried your face in his neck. Your breathing stuttered as you continued riding his thigh. Younghyun noticed your rhythm started becoming irregular, he placed one hand behind you, gently rubbing your back and flexed his thigh, “Come for me, babe.”</p><p>You moaned into his neck as you reached your climax. Younghyun gently lifted you a bit so you can properly straddle him, as it was becoming uncomfortable for you to properly position yourself on his right thigh only. Breathless, you rested your forehead on his. You held his shoulder for support as you feel your thighs shaking.</p><p>Younghyun rubbed circles on your right thigh with his hand as he waited for your breathing to become regular again. It was perhaps an innocent act on his part, but somehow it turned you on. Eyes still closed, this time you kissed him first. Your hands travelled south, where you can feel his jeans becoming tighter. Still kissing him, you fumbled with his belt, trying to get it off.</p><p>Younghyun chuckled into the kiss as he noticed you struggling with his belt. He held your hand in his as he hummed, “I don’t remember you ever struggling with this. Need help?”</p><p>You thought of all the times you were able to do it with ease and shrugged sarcastically , “Sorry, I haven’t been practicing enough,”</p><p>In an amused voice he said, “Don’t worry, I’ll help you practice all night long.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>archiving my fics. alternatively posted on Tumblr :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>